


Something to Hold Onto

by allimarie_xf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anniversary Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, post-7x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimarie_xf/pseuds/allimarie_xf
Summary: Oliver and Felicity may have a lot of things to talk about now that he's been released from Slabside, but three things are certain: 1) their love is as strong as ever, 2) the sex is better than ever, and 3) the hair could not grow back soon enough.





	Something to Hold Onto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope-for-olicity (Jacq)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/gifts).



> A short PWP story as a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! to Hope-for-Olicity! <3 Love you, dear!
> 
> I wasn't actually intending to write you birthday smut, but apparently that is what I did! xD 
> 
> (Everyone please forgive any mistakes; I definitely wrote this on borrowed time!)

 

Felicity’s loud moan brought Oliver into the living room at a run. “Felicity?”

Felicity heard the barely-contained panic in his voice, and she met his eyes from her position lying back on the carpet. “I’m okay.” She was surrounded by half-unpacked boxes.

His gaze traveled to the framed photo she was clutching to her chest. “What’s that?”

She flipped the picture over, revealing a candid shot taken at their wedding reception, of the two of them in profile looking at each other. It was an undeniably beautiful shot that managed to capture some of the intensity that always passed between them when their eyes met, but what Oliver loved most about the photo was the memory of when it was taken. After Felicity had thrown the bouquet, they had succeeded, somehow, in sneaking away to a quiet corner, just the two of them. Oliver remembered the way they had just looked at each other, taking the opportunity to really appreciate their love. Something about being surrounded by friends and family, people who knew them and loved them yet who would never come close to understanding what he and Felicity shared, what they had done and would always be willing to do for one another, had made them particularly aware of just how deep their love was. So as beautiful as the reception had been, that single moment alone with Felicity would always remain his favorite memory from that night.

Oliver crouched down next to his wife, meeting her eyes with a soft smile. “Happy anniversary. Again. Why’d you make that sound?”

Felicity scrunched her eyes and groaned again.

“Felicity?” He glanced around the room, looking for hidden threats, but everything seemed normal. Which only made him worry more. “Talk to me.” He reached down to take the photo out of her hands, but she held tightly onto it.

“No. Let me keep it.” Her tone was pouty, which went far toward easing Oliver’s mind.

“Okay. Why? Is everything all right?”

She unscrunched her eyes and looked at him seriously, releasing a long sigh. “Yeah.”

Oliver was not entirely convinced. “Felicity, I know this year hasn’t been…” he took a deep breath, hesitating on the inadequacy of words, “hasn’t been everything we would have liked it to be, but -”

“Oliver, no.” She reached out and laid her hand over his, effectively stopping his spiral. “It’s not that.” She was smiling gently at him with a mix of affection, amusement, and concern. But mostly affection.

He matched her smile automatically. “What, then?”

“Well now I just feel silly. I don’t want to tell you.”

She started to cover her face, but Oliver stilled her hands and leaned down into her space. “Felicity.”

His lips were suddenly distractingly close to hers, and her eyes traveled down to appreciate their nearness. “Mmmhmm?”

“Tell me.”

She bit her lip unconsciously as she watched him shape the words, her body responding to his closeness. It didn’t take much, lately, for the spark to ignite, and the way he was leaning over her, his heat warming her skin, his thumb brushing the back of her hand, his weight pressing her into the carpet, was enough to set her on fire. She met his dark gaze and her stomach flipped with the deep certainty that he wanted to fuck her on the living room floor, with the knowledge that she was absolutely going to let him. It was perfect. Except for one thing. She expelled a tiny breath of frustration, even as her eyes unreservedly said _yes_. She lifted her head to kiss him.

“Felicity.” He was holding himself, annoyingly, out of reach.

“Oliver, please.” She opened her eyes, hoping to convince him to drop everything and kiss her _right now_ , but as turned on as he clearly was, he also looked stubborn. She sighed.

Oliver’s amused smirk deepened. “You are many things, Felicity,” his eyes traveled to her lips and lingered there meaningfully before he pinned her again with his intense gaze, “but ‘silly’ isn’t one of them. Just tell me. Were you thinking about our wedding?”

Felicity nodded automatically, distracted by the way his face was descending closer to hers, inch by inch.

“Were you thinking about our wedding night?” His lips just barely brushed over hers as he spoke, and then he paused, clearly waiting for a reply.

“Yes." She nodded, taking the opportunity to seek his mouth.

He kissed her once, a soft, open-mouthed kiss with a hint of tongue that left her reaching for more. “Were you remembering how I took your dress off of you?” He began to trail kisses along her neck as he reached down with both hands to unbutton her jeans.

“Mmmm.” Felicity nodded, tilting her head back into the floor to give him better access.

“Or maybe you were thinking about before I took the dress off.”  He slipped his fingers into her waistband and she automatically raised her hips, letting him slide the jeans down her legs in a long-practiced move. “Do you remember?”

Felicity lifted her feet off the floor, letting him work her pants off completely, sighing at the memory. “Yeah.”

“Tell me. Tell me what I did.” He settled himself between her legs, taking the photo out of her hands.

“You had me against the hotel door.”

“Mmhmm.” He skimmed his hands up her body, under her sweater, brushing his thumbs over the thin fabric of her bra.

Felicity sucked in a breath at the contact and immediately sat up enough to undo the clasp at her back.

“What then?”

She opened her eyes and Oliver’s blue eyes were so close, so real, and she knew that no matter how many times they did this, it would never be enough. She discarded her bra and leaned forward to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck, forgetting everything for the moment but the need to draw him closer to her with each kiss.

When she eventually pulled back, gasping, her wild desperation was briefly echoed in his eyes, but she watched a steady calmness descend over his features. It was his turn to reassure her. _I’m here. You’re safe. You’ll always have me. I’m not going anywhere._  

She nodded mutely, captivated, as always, by the way his eyes focused on her as if she were the entire universe.

He wet his lips, took a breath, signaling a return to their previous discussion. “What happened then? After I held you against the hotel door.”

Felicity nodded, heart beating fast, more than willing to remember, more than willing to be seduced. She looked into his eyes as she spoke, watching the simmering lust ignite with her words. “You had me against the door, and I wanted you, I needed you inside me, I was begging you to fuck me, but you wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t.” He was looking steadily back at her, his flared nostrils and dilated pupils the only indication that he wasn’t entirely in control. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Felicity licked her lips, caught by his gaze, knowing the answer, seeing it in his eyes. Knowing what she was in for. “Because you carried me to the desk.”

He nodded, not looking away. “Why?”

“Because you said you needed to taste your wife.”

“Yes.” The space between them was closing by the second.

“But Oliver?”

“Yes?” The word was a whisper against her lips.

“That’s the problem.”

Oliver drew back suddenly to look her in the eyes, worry descending over his features like a veil. “The problem?”

Felicity quirked her lips into a mild pout at the interrupted kiss, but she met his eyes with a smirk to reassure him of her joking intent. “The reason I made that sound that brought you running out here. Our wedding, the photo….”

Oliver furrowed his brow and turned his head toward the photo now lying on the floor. “I remember. So tell me then. What’s the problem?”

Felicity looked at him solemnly. “Your hair.”

“My... _what?”_ He shook his head in utter confusion. “My _hair?”_

“Yes.”

Oliver’s expression was comically exasperated. “Felicity, I was about to go down on my wife, and I’d like to get back to it, if you don’t mind.”

Felicity laughed, caught off guard and aroused by his frank words. “I don’t mind. In fact I enthusiastically support the idea. Even without the hair. Just….” She pulled him forward by the chin, meeting his eyes to signify her seriousness. “Just let it grow fast, okay? A girl needs something to hold on to.”

She smirked and Oliver’s eyes widened as her meaning sank in, but before he could say anything, she was pushing him down, urging him to return to his original mission, and he was not going to argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! :D
> 
> Also, I've been super busy lately but I'm very excited to announce I should have some time to write in the coming weeks! I miss it so much!


End file.
